


Mundos de Papel

by LovelyCrepe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyCrepe/pseuds/LovelyCrepe
Summary: Durante la juventud, nos creemos eternos y que podemos comernos el mundo. Pero, ¿Qué ocurre cuando abruptamente la vida nos recuerda lo frágiles que somos?Serie de drabbles donde distintos personajes de HQ atraviesan cada uno su lucha personal en torno a una tragedia en común.





	Mundos de Papel

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble surgió como inspiración de otro que hice hace algún par de años. Era de otro fandom y tenía otro enfoque pero decidí hacerlo ahora en torno a personajes de HQ. Vendrán luego más drabbles con otros personajes que ayudarán a descubrir cuál fue esa tragedia en común(?)

Miró el calendario que se encontraba pegado en la pared. En él se veían demarcadas muchas fechas que indicaban eventos importantes: Exámenes, citas con personas importantes, cumpleaños... Y una fecha particularmente dolorosa para él. Fecha que cada vez estaba más cerca. 

Suspiró pesadamente, ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que fue a visitarle? ¿Qué fue lo último en decirle antes de todo ese desastre? ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser él? 

No quiso responderse así mismo. Se había prohibido así mismo en pesar en ese día, pero por más que lo intentase, no podía evitar rememorarlo: El mensaje de texto horas antes hablando de citarse para un asunto importante, luego uno excusándose porque no podía, una discusión por teléfono y finalmente una llamada en la madrugada que cambió su vida. 

Y nuevamente estaban esas horribles imágenes en su mente. 

— ¡Maldición! ¿Deberé irte a visitar ese día? ¿Será que debería preparar algo especial? —Le preguntó a aquel triste calendario, como si fuese aquella persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos. En su voz se notaba una ligera exasperación, pero a la vez una amargura infinita—. No entiendo cómo es que siempre me pones en situaciones complicadas, tanto directa como indirectamente. Realmente eres un fastidio en mi vida. 

Recordó entonces las incontables veces en que juntos formaban un dúo invencible. En aquel entonces se creían imparables, capaces de comerse el mundo y lograr cosas excepcionales. Después de todo, juntos eran brillantes y poderosos, aun cuando no lograban todo lo que se trazaron y tuvieron un par de tropiezos, seguían siendo admirados por muchos. También estaba el hecho de que sabían que el llegar a esa posición les había costado innumerables gotas de sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Por todo ello, su ego se había alimentado exponencialmente y con ello sus ambiciones. 

"Supongo que esto es un castigo por creernos así" pensó sonriendo con amargura mientras tomaba su teléfono, abría su galería y comenzaba a ver algunas fotos: Algunas fotos eran de su familia, otras de sus maravillosos menores que le hacían sentir orgulloso, algunas de sus antiguos amores que ya ahora sólo eran esas fotos, unas cuantas con aquellos idiotas que, aunque siempre le hacían enojar, les había tomado mucho cariño. Lo curioso es que de alguna u otra forma en la mayoría de las fotos aquella persona había estado o sido partícipe de alguna situación que desencadenó dicha foto. Lo cual tenía sentido porque, después de todo, había sido su compañero por gran parte de su vida. 

Mientras pasaba las imágenes, encontró un vídeo que no recordaba: En el mismo podía verse a él y a la persona que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos teniendo una extraña conversación, típica de un par de amigos borrachos, en la que hablaban de la muerte y de qué harían cada uno si el otro llegaba a morir. En ese vídeo él le prometía a ese personaje que, si llegaba a morir primero, le llevaría un enorme ramo de flores y dejaría una carta con un poema para su persona y con todas las cosas estúpidas que no era capaz de decir. 

—Debes ser bien afortunado para que te haga algo que nunca le hecho a ninguna de mis novias. Maldito Oikawa. Jamás pensé que iba a tener que hacer un estúpido poema para una basura como tú. Aunque, en primer lugar, ¿Por qué accedí a algo tan estúpido como esto? Definitivamente no debía tomar contigo. Siempre me trae problemas. Y supongo que ahora tendré que salir a alguna tonta florería y buscar algún arreglo cursi como tú. 

Esas fueron las palabras que Iwaizumi Hajime se dijo así mismo nuevamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento y buscaba entre sus cosas un cuaderno y una pluma, siempre con esa sonrisa amarga que se formaba en su rostro cada que recordaba a su compañero de parrandas, su mejor amigo, pero a la vez rival cuando decidieron seguir caminos diferentes, quien había decidido partir antes que él de este mundo de forma abrupta, dejando un gran recuerdo y vacío en su corazón. Un vacío que hasta el momento le había impedido ir a visitar su tumba luego del sepelio y que aún hoy día le producía una gran incomodidad. 

Y es que no todos los días tu mejor amigo de toda la vida moría en un accidente, dejando a su paso un gran dolor interno que sólo puede llegar a ser expresado mediante algo tan puro y sincero como las letras de una carta que viene del corazón.


End file.
